Hero Of A New World
by AnimeNerdYuki235
Summary: During the fierce fight between gohan and cell a white light had appear taking gohan to a new world with a new adventure but a great evil from his past will follow him to gain his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

_**GOKU HAD SACRIFCE HIMSELF INORDER TO**_** SAVE**_** THE ENTIRE PLANET FROM THE WARTH OF CELL HOWEVER CELL WAS ABLE TO RESURECT HIMSELF AND REAPPAIER ONTO THE BATTLE FIELD OF THE CELL GAMES ARENA AND HAD KILLED TRUNKS WITH A DEATH BEAM ATTACK NOW BOTH CELL AND GOHAN ARE SETTELING THIS FIGHT ONCE AND FOR** ALL._

* * *

"Your all so anxious to die aren't you well all you have to do was ask AHAHHH!" Cell shouted expanding his energy sending all of the Z fighters away from cell.

"Don't worry about you father, you'll join him soon enough!" Cell said Believing that he had won this battle.

"Gohan raise your power! You can win this one!" Says Goku who is trying to encourage his son.

"I can't father, I'm just a kid, father I can't handle this he's just too much for me." Gohan said.

"Will you stop attacking yourself I don't know where you got it in your head that there is something wrong with you because there's not you save my life and our friends' life's so many times and your going to do it again right now." Goku said.

"What on earth are you mumbling about chanting a little prayer before you die?" Cell said to gohan using a mocking tone.

"Let it out gohan do now." Goku had told his son "Release it gohan release everything, remember the pain he caused the people he hurt now make that your power."

"Say good bye!" Cell shouted.

But suddenly, a energy blast had appear out of no where which was able to get Cell to get caught off guard, cell had turned to see who had cause that blast and saw vegeta in the middle of the air and cause cell to say "V-Vegeta."

"Now's your chance!" Shouted Goku.

"AHHHHHHH!" Gohan shouted to power up to his full power causing his Kamehameha to expand and was able overpower Cell's.

"I'm Am PerFeCt!" Cell shouts while being disintegrated by gohan Kamehameha.

But due to the overwhelming power that was caused by the clash of the Kamehameha a flashing light had appeared in fronted of gohan how ever since gohan was too weak to get away he had been swallow completely by the white light.

"What the... Gohan NO!" Shouts Piccolo, knowing the danger, as he rushed to his young student (and oldest friend)— just barely making it a millisecond after the vortex closed… but still too late to help Gohan. Everyone is surprised about what happened.

There was a silence until someone had finally broken it "Wha…What…What just happened? Didn't Gohan win? Cell's gone, so where'd that light come from…and where's Gohan? Someone, anyone…please, tell me…tell me you know?" begged Krillin, tears streaming down his face.

*Growls* "NO ONE KNOWS YOU IDIOT!" Vegeta yelled, before picking up the body of his deceased son. "Now come on, we have to wish everyone back to life that Cell killed. That should make Gohan come back."

The others seemed to realize the logic in Vegeta thinking and took off to follow the Saiyan Prince back to Kami's Lookout.

"I hope you're right Vegeta, I hope you're right." Piccolo said to himself, as he looked to the sky.

* * *

**Meanwhile in an unknown base far away from the cell games arena**

"Well Well its seems that the young saiyan was able to beat that monster cell but got himself in quite a situation there, syler locate that saiyan brat right now." A man in a white cloak demanded

"Yes master." Another man replied his master wishes and use a computer to locate the young saiyan. "Master it seems that the son of Kakarot is no where to be found what ever that light thing was must have taken him somewhere else that is not of earth."

"Really now that's quite a shame but no matter it seems that his friends are going to use these things called dragon balls and probably use them to bring back gohan but I won't allow that Cyan, Syler, Tyki, and Kyra lets move out locate them oh and also bring our special guest with us, I'll make sure nothing stand in my way of getting my revenge hehehehahaha."

"Yes master." The Four said at the same time the three of them along with their master teleported one of them had stayed behind to walk towards a machine that had contain a shadowy figure within it the soldier had press a button which cause the machine to release the unconscious man to land upon his shoulder and with that he had teleported both to follow his master.

* * *

**Inside The Void**

"Huh I can't see anything all I see is darkness." Was all gohan could say weakly until his body got strike with white mysterious lighting and kept hitting him and surrounded his body "Ahhhhh." . But luckily the lighting strikes had stop and he saw a portal opening and he had no choice but to go through it.

* * *

**Inside of Gaoling Mountain**

"I can't believe my parents still treat me like a little girl who always need to be protected I'm the Blind Bandit I can handle my self but still knowing that not even my own parents trust me enough to take care of my self." Toph said while she was up against the hard cave wall trying her best to hold back her tear. "No I can't cry I'm a lot of things but not a cry baby." With that toph had felt the mountain shaking, she thought it was a badger mole digging through the mountain until the felt something hit the ground and had cause a giant crater she got up and went to see what the cause was, she was able to get out of the mountain and slide down to where the crater was. "Whoa what the heck could have caused a crater this big huh it looks like something is in the center I better go check it out." Toph slide down the crater to see what was big enough to cause it when she got to the center she place her hand on what it was she was shocked to find out what it was "A person no way someone can cause a crater this big even if someone is able to cause this they should be dead but this person is still alive but it seems barely."

Toph then decided to take a closer look at this person she took her hand and started to touch his hair "It spiky." She moved to the forehead, the cheek, pretty much to know enough to know that this was a boy who was badly beaten. "Man who ever this guy is he got beaten up pretty badly I gotta help him." With that toph used her earth bending to create a flat stone and place the boy on top of it while she did that she felt something weird, she touch the strange thing and all she could think of was "Is this a tail or just a furry belt man this guy is strange we'll I better take him somewhere to heal." Toph used her earthbending to carry gohan until they a wall she brought her left hand down, which a section of the wall was brought down like a secret passage way she then walked to a slope of a courtyard she then drop gohan onto the ground which had cause him to groan a little. "Help! Help!" She called out tears coming through her eyes. Soon two guards came to see what the princess needed "Miss BeiFong what wrong." One of the guards asks they then both notice the boy who was beaten pretty badly. "Five people came and try to take me away until this boy came and save but he barely won and got beaten badly." Toph said as she kept fake crying adding sniffing for effect hoping that her guards would believe her story, both of the guards seem to have believe her story so they both grab gohan and took him to get healed but they both seem to notice a brown monkey tail on him and they just thought that it was a weird accessory.

* * *

**In the DBZ Universe (At Kami's Lookout)**

All the Z fighters were at kami's lookout waiting for the dragon to be summoned so that they can bring back gohan and repair the damage that had been cause by cell. All of Z Fighter gathers around the dragon balls waiting for dende to summon the dragon "Eternal by your name I summon you fourth Shen…" But before dende could finish summoning shenron an energy blast has been sent to the Z fighters causing them to dodge it by going up into the air, then out of nowhere three shadowy figures appear and stole the dragon balls and flew off with the dragon balls in their possession krillin saw what just happen and he tried to chase after them knowing that the dragon balls was their only hope to bring back gohan, until a man wearing a white cloak appeared right in front of him smacking krillin across his face with his tail. The Z fighters stood there in awe trying to realize what just happen and who the man in front of them was. Now piccolo decided to speak to the man "Hey who do you think you are we need those dragon balls to undo the damage that cell has brought upon and bring back gohan so tell your men to bring back those dragon balls or will have to beat it out of them." Piccolo said as he cracking his knuckles "Oh no worry namekian I am fully aware of the reason of why you need the dragon balls which is why I stole them but if you want them back them you're just going to have to fight me for them, but if I remember correctly the last time we fought I won." The man said as he removed his white cloak revealing his saiyan armor, his chest armor was black with grey shoulder pads and him wearing grey and white gauntlet with his saiyan tail wrap around his waist(Sorry not good with description) and showing his face which very similar to goku also wearing a scouter with a pink screen.

"Turles no way how are you alive? Goku killed you with the spirit bomb destroying you along with the tree of might." Piccolo said with a surprising look on his face.

"In do time namekian I'll tell you how I survive but first I need to go with my men to summon the dragon and be able to get my revenge." Turles said clutching his fist.

"Well look here turles goku sacrifice himself to save the planet so he no longer is here and you can't bring him back since he was already brought back once so it's useless to try and use the dragon balls." Krillin said.

"I hate to agree with you but yes I am aware that kakarot had sacrificed himself to save this pathetic planet but I may not be able to kill kakarot but killing his son is the next thing heheheh." Turles said with an evil grin on his face.

After what piccolo had heard that turles was going to kill gohan he couldn't help but charged straight at the saiyan and try to stop him himself but as soon as piccolo had tried to land a hit on turles he vanish and reappear behind piccolo and as soon as piccolo turned around, turles had landed a combination of kicks and punches against piccolo and sent piccolo flying straight against the lookout. Turles had seen all the shock expression that the Z fighters were giving off and all he did was give them an evil smirk and said "So who next?"

* * *

_**Well guys I hope you enjoyed this remember this is my first crossover so tell me how you guys think of it please review it be nice to know of how you guys think of this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**LAST TIME**

**After what piccolo had heard that turles was going to kill gohan he couldn't help but charged straight at the saiyan and try to stop him himself but as soon as piccolo had tried to land a hit on turles he vanish and reappear behind piccolo and as soon as piccolo turned around, turles had landed a combination of kicks and punches against piccolo and sent piccolo flying straight against the lookout. Turles had seen all the shock expression that the Z fighters were giving off and all he did was give them an evil smirk and said "So who next?**"

* * *

(Elemental Universe that what I'm going to call the avatar world)

Gohan has just awoken on a bed trying to get up but his body was still heavily damage from the fight with cell all he was able to do was sat up against the bed he look around wondering where he was it look like a medical room. He look at his body seeing that he had been bandaged up such as a cast was around his arm; his forehead was also bandaged up, the first thing that came on his mind was how do get out of here and he can't leave with injures let this but he remember something before cell came back krillin gave him a senzu bean gohan decided to save for later but completely forgot about it until now.

"That right I forgot that krillin gave me a senzu bean this is my chance to leave." Gohan said as he used his left arm to grab the bean from his belt (The same place he put it at coolers revenge).

Gohan had grab the bean and ate it making all of the wounds that he had receive disappear he got off the bed and took off all the bandages around his body then the cast he got out of the medical room and found his way outside finding a beautiful garden and saw a wall which he knew was a way out, he started to run towards the wall until a solid rock wall appeared in front of gohan causing him to faceplant against the wall having him fallen on his back he stood back up real quick rubbing his nose until he heard a voice.

"You know the doctors did tell me that it would take a month for you to heal up but it seems that you're all better." Said the girl.

"Yeah I guess you can say I'm a fast healer." Gohan knew that he had to lie about the senzu bean knowing that the girl wouldn't believe him. "So can you tell me where I am?" Gohan said as he looks around the garden.

"You're in the Southern Earth Kingdom or to be a little more specific a large town called Gaoling." The girl said.

"Huh sorry but I never heard of this place." Gohan said with a confused look on his face.

"So wait does that mean your from the Fire nation, Water tribe or what?" The girl had asked.

"Sorry but like I said before I never heard any of those places I was born and raised on the mountains, a place I think called Mount Paozu. Ever heard of it?" Gohan asked.

"No can't say that I have but answer me this, what's your name?"

"Oh yeah of course my name is Son Gohan and may I ask…" Gohan couldn't finish his sentence due to an out break of laughter from the girl.

"Hahahahah no way your name is really Gohan you do know what that means right hahaha, oh I can't believe someone would named their own kid rice hahaha it just too much." The girl couldn't help but fall on her back.

"Hey it not that funny now let me finish. Like I said my name is Son Gohan, so what your name?"

The girl was able to sit back up and answered Gohan question "Heheh sorry I couldn't help it your name is just strange and to answer your question my name is Toph BeiFong." Toph said as she got up from the grass patch.

Gohan had notice something about her now he finally realize what it was

"Hey your eyes their" he was interrupted by Toph.

"Yeah Yeah I'm blind so what you're going to do make a big deal out of it." Toph said thinking that he going to treat her different now.

"No no it's not that it just that their beautiful." Gohan quickly covered his mouth with both of his hands after realizing what he just said. He couldn't believe what he just said.

"Oh." Was all that Toph could say luckily he didn't see the small blush on her face. There was an awkward silence between the two until Gohan asked "So could you tell me how you were able to find me since well your blind?"

"Well first I'll tell you about myself like I said I was born blind and with that I was always being treated like someone who always need to be protected and I got tired of that so I ran away from home and went to Gaoling mountain." Toph pointed at the same direction of where the mountains were. "While I was there I found out about these animals called Badgermoles. I learned how to use earthbending as an extension of my senses. This gave me the ability to "see" through every tiny vibration that passes through the ground or by my bare feet. And when you crashed down it obviously wasn't one of the quietest of entries." Toph said with a small smile on her face.

"Wow you can really do that, that sound really cool but what's earthbending?" Gohan said as he tilted his head, cross his arms and rubs he head. His eyes widen a bit "Wait a minute." Gohan thought to himself "If my arms are here then what rubbing my head," he turn around seeing what he didn't see coming "Ahhh m-my tail grew back how is that possible father got rid of it!" Gohan shouted not realizing that Toph heard what he said.

"Wait you have a tail so that what it was I just thought it was just a furry belt, wait a minute what I'm I talking about that impossible how can someone have a tail." Toph said but Gohan seem to have ignore her because he was deep in thought 'How could have my tail have grown back? Maybe it because while I was inside the void and when the white lighting hit me it must have mess with my saiyan D.N.A' Gohan was still deep in thought until he felt great pain around him and his entire body was immobilizes he turned around seeing Toph had grab his tail.

"No Way that this is a real tail here let try and pull it off." Toph started to pull the tail as hard as she can trying to prove that he was lying and it nothing but a belt but while she was pulling it she heard Gohan screaming in pain so she immediately let go of the tail and went to Gohan side. "Hey what wrong why you scream like that?"

"It because of my tail, when someone grabs my tail it can cause a great deal of pain and causes my body to go numb for a while the harder you grab it or pull it the worse the pain is." Gohan said weakly.

'No way! Was this guy telling the truth that he really does have a tail?' "Hey Rice-Ball so you were telling the truth about your tail I mean how is that even possible no way a kid can be born with a tail." Toph said while Gohan was struggling to get up.

"Well you see it kinda comp… wait a minute Rice-Ball why did you call me that!?" Gohan said dumbfounded

"Because Rice-Ball your name means rice so I think it a nice nickname for you." Toph said while grinning.

"Heheh well I guess that true," Gohan said as he rubbing the back of his head "Well like I said it kinda complicated, you could say that I'm from a certain clan who possesses a couple of certain abilities for example our tails is one of our unique traits that tell us that were from that clan." Gohan said hoping that Toph would believe his story he wouldn't want to tell her that he's an alien.

"Wow I never heard of that clan what were they called?"

"Well my clans' names were called Saiya-jin."

"Saiya-jin?"

"Yeah and about you never heard about them I guess that isn't a surprise after all they were all extinct by a ruthless tyrant, now there were only four Saiya-jin left myself, my father, a very good friend of mine name trunks and his father named Vegeta but due to recent events there is now only two myself and Vegeta." Gohan said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

Toph knew that what must have happen to his father must be to painful to talk about so she decide to drop the discussion they were having, then one of the guards came up to Toph and Gohan "Ah I see that you are fully recovered that is wonderful now Miss BeiFong your parents had requested that you and this young boy go to see them immediately as soon as he's fully recover." The guard got up and left Toph and Gohan.

"Well come on Toph I think we should get going right." Gohan said as he got up from the ground.

"Hey wait what about your tail I think my parents will freak out about that."

"No worries I got this see." Gohan then wrap his tail around his waist.

"Well I think your going have to tell me because you know." Toph waves her hand in front of her face.

"Oh yeah that right heheheh sorry about that." Gohan laugh sheepliy "Well you see I learned a trick where I can hide my tail by wrapping it around my waist making it look like a belt." Gohan said.

"Wow that sound like a useful trick well come on my parents are waiting for us." Toph said as they both started to head towards the building.

* * *

**DBZ universe**

The Z fighters still stood there in awe for what they have just witness that Piccolo had been defeated as he was nothing more that a pesky fly. Turles just stood there waiting for someone else to fight with him "Come on now if no one wants to fight then I might at well just leave." Turles was about to fly away from the Z fighters an energy blast was sent towards him but he was able to deflect it but what he didn't notice was that Vegeta had appeared right in front of him and tried to throw a punch at him but Turles was able to grab Vegeta fist stopping Vegeta attack.

"Well well if it isn't the princess of all Saiya-jin Vegeta." Turles said with a smug look on his face.

"What did you say!?" Vegeta said.

"Oh I'm sorry I guess you didn't hear me right princess Vegeta."

"How dare you a low-class warrior making fun of a saiya-jin Prince I'll make you pay AHHHHHH!" Vegeta then shouted causing a blue flame aura surrounding his entire body Turles just stood there waiting for Vegeta to finish powering up but then he notice that the blue aura had just turned golden as soon as Vegeta had finish he had a whole new appearance. Vegeta hair was now golden blond and his eyes were light turquoise "Heh see this, this is the power of a super saiya-jin now prepare yourself for a world of hurt for underestimating me." 'Beside we need the dragon balls to bring back everyone that was killed by cell.' Vegeta turned his head where the lookout is and saw trunks lifeless body still on the platform, his deep thought was interrupted when he heard laughter he saw that it was Turles who was laughing was he still mocking him even though he transform to the Legendry Super Saiya-jin.

"Hahahaha I'm sorry but was that all I expected a little more from you Vegeta after all I heard rumors about you, you would always be bragging of how you're the mightiest of all saiya-jin just because you were an elite and this is the best you can provide I must say I'm very disappointed."

'W-What no way this guy is serious I'm in my super saiya-jin form and he still mocks me know way this low-class scum possesses more power than me.' Vegeta then charge straight towards Turles and launched multiple energy blast at him, Turles however was able to dodge them all until that is that Vegeta had teleported in front of him and threw a combination of punches and ended it with an uppercut to the gut. When Turles had been hit he couldn't help himself but cough up a little bit of blood on his face he look at Vegeta who was giving him a small smirk Turles knew that he needed to get to his soldiers quickly so he have to end this battle right now.

"Well Vegeta as much as I love to stick around I have a couple of wishes to make so I'm ending this battle here and now AAHHHHHH!" Turles then was able to expand his dark flame aura. Vegeta sense Turles power level rising and was shock when his dark aura stared turning into a dark gold color, sparks of purple lighting jumped around his skin, his hair started to turn golden and his eyes became dark turquoise while Turles has started his transformation the Z fighter couldn't believe how much his power was rising if this keep up he would been as powerful as when Goku fought with Cell "AHHHHHHH!" Turles had finally finish his a dark golden aura sprang to life around him, everyone was shock they saw Turles in his new form he had achieve the form of legend he had become a super saiya-jin but only one person out all of them couldn't believe what just happen Vegeta couldn't say a single word knowing another low-class warrior was able to achieve this form.

Vegeta didn't care though all he did was charged straight at Turles and had launched multiple kicks and punches trying his hardest to try and hit Turles but for Turles all he did was dodge them not caring of wasting energy just to bet him but he had no choice he needed to get to his men and get his revenge on Son Gohan.

Turles had an opening and kneed kick Vegeta in the gut and rose both of his hands together and smash them against Vegeta back sending him towards the ground be he wasn't done yet he rose his hand and launched a barrage of Energy wave straight at Vegeta of course all of the energy had hit Vegeta sending him against the ground showing a massive explosion at where Vegeta had landed and a huge black smoke appeared surrounding the area. As soon as the smoke cleared the Z fighters saw a knock out Vegeta lying against the face of the earth.

Turles had seen that he had finally finished off the annoying nuisance and returned back to his normal state and turned his head at were the Z fighters were at seeing that their entire body was shaking they wanted to do something but they knew it would be pointless to try so with that Turles had left the lookout tower and went to where his soldiers were at.

* * *

**With Turles Soldiers**

Turles had just arrived at the location he had told his crew to be at they were all there placing all seven dragon balls so that they could summon the dragon

"Master Turles the dragon balls are in place just as you asked." Syler said as he was bowing to his master.

"Good now we can get started but wait before we do where is Tyki?" Turles said as he was looking around the area.

"Master Turles Tyki will be here soon he needed to finish that order that you had requested him to do." Another crew member of Turles said

"Oh yes that right thank you for informing me Kyra then will just have to wait for him."

"No need Master Turles he coming see." Another one of Turles crew member said pointing at the sky were two figure had appear.

Two figures had appear one of them was wearing saiya-jin armor while the other was dressed in torn white pants with a long piece of red cloth tucked in to his pants and wasn't wearing any kind of upper body wear, showing his muscled, torso. He also wore a golden necklace, bracelets, a belt and boots, all with some kind of jewel in the middle along with a silver headband.

"Sorry for the wait Master Turles it sometime is hard for the device to get this man under controlled please forgive me." Tyki said as he was bowing down to Turles

"No it fine I can understand how hard it can be to get this monster of a saiya-jin but now that you're here we can finally summon the dragon." Turles then went to where the dragon balls were placed "Now arise Shenron come forth so you can grant my wish!" The Dragon Balls started to shine very bright until a powerful shinning light appeared heading straight for the sky and formed a dragon "I'm am the eternal dragon state your two wishes so I can return to my slumber." The dragon said.

"Very well dragon my first wish is that you tell me where is the one called Son Gohan is at!" Turles said as he pointed his finger towards the dragon.

"Very well." The dragon eyes started to glow red "The one called Son Gohan is located in another dimension your first wish has been granted now state your second wish."

"Alright for my final wish I wish that you sent me and my crew to the dimension where Son Gohan is at do you understand me!"

"Very well." The dragon then releases a mighty roar which was able to open a portal to the dimension where Gohan was at. "Your wish has been granted this portal will sent you to the other dimension that Son Gohan is located this portal will only last until all of your crew passes through you understand, now farewell." Then the dragon entire body glowed into a shining gold light and headed towards higher into the sky and then separated into seven sphere shape.

"Finally I can final get my revenge Cyan, Syler, Tyki, Kyra follow me to a new world that just waiting to be destroyed along with Son Gohan, oh and Tyki make sure that our guest is under control understand."

"Yes Master Turles."

Turles and his crew were able to go through the portal sending them to a new world.

**Hey guys I hope you got to enjoy this chapter and if you're all wondering who Turles crew members were well I'll tell you they are my OC characters that I made up so I'll tell you their name, power levels and what they look like.**

* * *

Syler

Power level: 80,000,000

Gender: Male

Description: Just to let you know he is not a saiya-jin he just wears the armor they were similar to Vegeta's when he first arrived at earth except that the armor was blue and dark green. He wore the full-jump-suite that was also dark blue like Vegeta's, his hair length only reaches his neck and his hair color is dark red-brown hair and has a scoter on his right side with a light blue screen.

* * *

Tyki

Power level: 110,000,000

Gender: male

Description: Tyki wears the same saiya-jin armor as bardock but with a dark black full body jump suit he has short shaggy black hair he and Kyra are Turles most trusted members and he is also is a tech genius he is also is the creator of Cyan wears a scouter on his left side with a crimson color screen

* * *

Cyan

Power level: 76,000,000

Gender: Unknown

Description: Cyan is a mechanical being such as the androids he is able to absorb energy not by his hand but send cable wires to it prey connecting it upon their body. His metal armor is just silver

* * *

Kyra

Power level: 93,000,000

Gender: Female

Description: Kyra is the only female in Turles crew both her and Tyki are Turles right hand man and woman. Her hair is a purple color that reaches all the way to her chest she wears something that looks like Vegeta's full jumpsuit, but having one strap, same body armor, and knee pads with a covering on both legs, and white gloves and boots while the jump suit color was black and she doesn't use any scouters.

* * *

And now power levels

Turles: 135,000,000

Turles ssj: 6,950,900,000

Vegeta: 95,000,000

Vegeta ssj: 3,600,000,000

Son Gohan: 98,000,000

Piccolo: 898,000,000


	3. Chapter 3

_**Last time**_

_**"Ah I see that you are fully recovered that is wonderful now Miss BeiFong your parents had requested that you and this young boy go to see them immediately as soon as he's fully recover." The guard got up and left Toph and Gohan.**_

_**"Well come on Toph I think we should get going right." Gohan said as he got up from the ground.**_

_**"Hey wait what about your tail I think my parents will freak out about that."**_

_**"No worries I got this see." Gohan then wrap his tail around his waist.**_

_**"Well I think your going have to tell me because you know." Toph waves her hand in front of her face.**_

_**"Oh yeah that right heheheh sorry about that." Gohan laugh sheepliy "Well you see I learned a trick where I can hide my tail by wrapping it around my waist making it look like a belt." Gohan said.**_

_**"Wow that sound like a useful trick well come on my parents are waiting for us." Toph said as they both started to head towards the building.**_

* * *

Both Toph and Gohan made their way to the Beifong mansion, they both made their way to a large room with two thrones and a smaller throne which Toph settled into while Gohan just stood there and notice that the king had been examine him "So your the young boy who had save my daughter?"

Gohan then look surprised having no idea what he was talking about, he must have thought that Toph couldn't have help him unless she had lied so he knew that he had to go along with the lie. "Uh y-yes sir." Gohan he said.

"So might I ask what happen?" The king asked.

"Well you see sir I guess you can say that I'm an orphan and I was just walking around looking for either food or shelter until I heard a scream and I decided to go and check it out and I a group of man and in the middle I saw Toph crying so I knew that I needed to help her, so I went to stop them and luckily I was able to beat them but barely and after that everything went black." Gohan said hoping that the king would believe his story.

"Hm I see well I wish to thank you Mr.…"

"Oh my name is Son Gohan and their no reason to thank me I was just glad to help others out."

"Okay then Gohan if there anything you wish for we can grant that wish. So is there anything that you want?"

"Well there is a couple of things that I wish for like one is well since I don't have a place to stay I was kind of hoping that you'll allow me to stay here."

"Hmm I see yes I think that that could be arrange is there anything else that you wish for."

"Well I was wondering if I can be Toph personal bodyguard."

"What!" The king and queen said all shock but Toph just had a surprised look on her face for what Gohan had requested.

"Well you see my father had passed away recently and well I been alone ever since until that is I met Toph she seems like a really cool person and I wish to spend more time with her, so why not be her personal bodyguard."

"Young man I don't know where you got a ridiculous idea like that from but I will not allow grant that final request of yours." The king said as he got off his throne and his wife tried to calm him down.

"Well sir that the thing if anyone is allowed to make that decision its Toph, so why don't we ask her for her opinion." Gohan said as he was pointing towards Toph.

"That's ridicules I will not allow my daugh…" The king couldn't finish his sentence when Toph then spoke up. "I think that's a wonderful idea." Toph said looking towards her father. The king couldn't believe at what he was hearing, his daughter wanted Gohan has her bodyguard but he wouldn't allow that so he came up with an idea. "Son Gohan I will allow you to become my daughter personal bodyguard but on one condition." The king said as he slowly sat back down on his throne.

"And what would that be my king?"

"Well you see Gohan if you wish to be my daughter bodyguard then we need to see if you can fit the bill so tomorrow I wish for you to head to the Earth Rumble Stadium and there we will see if you can fit the position. Deal?" The king said hoping that Gohan will accept his offer

"Yes I will accept your deal." Gohan said.

"Ah very good it seems we have a deal. Toph would you be sweetheart and show this young man where he'll be resting."

"Okay dad." Toph then got out of her seat and walk towards Gohan taking him to the spare room as soon as both Gohan and Toph had left the king had told his wife to leave him in privacy, she did as he asked and left then one of the guards went up to the king "excuse me my king but why would you give that boy a chance that's something that you wouldn't do my king?"

"Well you see if that boy got beaten up badly just by commoners then the earth rumble wrestlers will give him what he deserves. Understand?"

"Yes my king." With that the guard had left and the king had sat back down on his throne giving off a small evil like chuckle knowing that his plan will be successful (Or will it?).

With Toph and Gohan

As Toph was taking Gohan to his spare room and as soon as she was out of her father site she turned around to face Gohan "Hey what the heck was that, the whole you wanting to be my bodyguard are you just trying to get a free place to stay or what!"

"What no that's not it at all. It's just that…'' Gohan paused mid-sentence.

"It's just what?"

''…you are the first person my age that I can consider a friend. '' He said, ''I've always wondered what it felt like to have a friend, a real friend, a Friend who you would enjoy the ups and downs of life. ''

Toph couldn't believe what she was hearing someone actually consider her a friend ''You mean…you never had friends who cared about you?'' Toph said with a hint of sorry in her voice.

''That's not what I mean. I had people who cared about me. Not only that, but I'm sure they would've given their life for me.'' Gohan said, his smile faltering as he stared at the ceiling. ''But …I just felt that the only reason they cared about me in the first place was because I was my father's son. He was the one who befriended them before I was even born and I know that we just met and all but that conversation we had it seems really nice ya know."

"Yeah I know what ya mean Rice-Ball I understand how you feel."

"You do?" Gohan said with a surprising look on his face.

"Yeah you see my parents had kept me a secret from the people on the outside and because of that I don't have any friends so I know how it feels to be alone it sucks but you're a really cool person Rice-Ball you'd make a great friend." Toph said giving 0ff a small smile.

"Thanks Toph that really means a lot to me." Gohan said as he got closer to Toph and gave her a hug. Toph couldn't believe what was happening she was being hugged by a boy, she quickly push Gohan away from her and turned around so Gohan wouldn't see her blushing.

"D-Don't get use to it Rice-Ball alright."

Gohan couldn't help but let out a little chuckle "Yeah okay Toph well thanks for taking me to my room see ya in the morning." Gohan said as he went into his room. Toph then left to go to her room with both a small blush and smile on her face.

* * *

**With Turles Crew**

Over the Fire Nation Capital it was a calm day for the Fire Nation citizens until they all notice a strong wind had appeared out of no where all of them then started to notice the sky started to split open all of them feared of what was happing until they notice five objects fell from the sky and what it look like to them is that they were flying. As soon as they had landed on the ground it seem that they look normal enough except one of them seems to have metal armor( Android) and the strange clothes they wore and the devices they had on their ears.

Turles look around to see this new world they were in and he notice how the citizens were looking at them some with curiosity and others with fear, Turles wanted to know that people should fear him so he had an idea. "People of this world my name is Turles and my crew and I wish to know if there's a certain ruler in this place?" No one would answer for Turles until he had heard a female voice speak "The Fire Lord is the ruler of this Nation."

Turles turned around to see who had spoken to him and saw a Women has her hair as a top-knot, Also have long, pointed, well-manicured finger nails and wearing armor that's seems to have three pronged flames, and there were two others girls on her side on the left side was a girl wearing a pink and red robe. Her brown hair was in a long braid. And on the right was another girl that wore a dark and light red robe and her hair was bunched up and tied into buns on the top, with the rest let down below shoulder-level.

"Heh well thank you for the information now how can I meet this Fire Lord"

"Hahahaha oh please as if the Fire lord would wish to meet a weak commoner like you"

"Hmh weak you say well lets have a look Cyan scan their power level now."

"Yes master Turles," Cyan then step forward and checked what the power levels were for the three girls, after scanning them he couldn't help but let out a little chuckle "Master Turles it seems that the girl on the left have a power level of 27, the girl on the right have a power level of 25.5 and the one in the middle have a power level of 16 such a disappointment shall I kill them for you master." The three girls couldn't believe what the metal being ask, they thought that he couldn't be serious. Could he?"

"No don't kill them just fight them until they can tell us how to met with the fire lord."

"As you wish Master Turles." With that Cyan started to charge towards the three girls, they got into battle stance.

"Mai, Ty Lee show them not to mess with the royal family." They both nodded and Mai grab four shuriken knives and threw them at the android but they just bounced off of it, the android teleported and the three girls were astounded of how it was to teleported and where it went. The android then teleported behind Ty Lee she tried to chi block it but when she hits it armor she couldn't help but wince in pain then Cyan uppercut it fist hitting her gut she cough up a little bit of blood but then fell out cold. Mai then threw all of her weapon arsenal at it but they just kept bouncing off of it, Cyan then release a cable wire from it back and it headed straight towards Mai and it was able to connect with her waist she tries to take it off but it was stuck in there then all of a sudden she felt weak, she fell to her knees and was unconscious. Cyan then retracted it cable wire back to its back and now only Azula and Cyan were left, Azula then got into her bending stance and launched a giant flamethrower attack at him hoping that this would destroyed the metal being.

"Master Turles it seems that the girl power level increased to 60." Tyki said.

"Even though her power had increased by that much it still won't matter to Cyan." Turles said

Azula was still using her fire bending on the metal being until she saw a round shining sphere shape blast heading towards her so the stop her attack and jump over the blast but when she landed she turned around to see what happen to the blast she saw that it was heading towards a building and once it made contact it disintegrated the building and the citizens inside and around the building. She couldn't believe that a small blast like that can cause so much damage 'no way that something that small could do that kinda damage…' her thoughts were interrupted when Cyan had release another cable wire from its hand and wrap around Azula neck.

Cyan then brought her closer and when she got closer Cyan then punched her in the gut but not so hard as Ty Lee.

"F-fine I'll tell you how to meet the Fire Lord." Azula said very weakly.

"Now that's a good girl Cyan let her go." Turles said as he was walking towards the both of them.

"Yes as you wish Master Turles." Cyan then retracted his wire slowly away from Azula neck causing her to fall down to the ground.

"Now tell me little girl where can I met with the fire lord." Turles said as he grabs Azula by her neck collar. Azula then pointed to where the royal palace was then fell unconscious.

"Thank you for your corporation." He then pickup Azula and place her on his shoulder pads."Tyki, Kyra pick the other two up they said they were royal family so maybe their the fire lord children or something."

"Yes Master Turles." The two said, they went to where the two remaining girls were and pick them up and the rest of them then followed Turles to the royal palace. As soon as they left the Citizen were left in fear after seeing what had happen.

* * *

**With Turles**

Turles was flying towards to the Royal Palace to meet with the fire lord in order to take over this land and show the people the power that the Mighty Turles possesses and soon the whole world will know the name of Turles.

* * *

**Well guys i hope that you got to enjoy this chapter and please review so i know how you guys feel about this stories so far i would really appreciate it well tell next time stay tuned for the next chapter of Hero Of A New World or if you guys can think of a better title please let me know by PM or review. **


	4. NOTE

Hey guys AnimeNerdYuki here and I wish to ask you something i bet some of you are wondering how Turles is alive and how he gained his crew. You see I have an idea of creating a presequal explaing how Turles is alive and what he has been doing for the years he been alive and how he became a super saiya-jin so what do you guys think i would really like your guys opinion on this.

AnimeNerdYuki235


End file.
